The Saligiare Empire
|official_languages = , | |regional_languages = |demonym = Sali |government_type = |ruler = "Mr. Syndga" |rulertitle = Emperor |govthead = Tyree Jonson, Felip Sardoni, Mazon Dubre, Sanja Jenai, Patrik Styl, Alexander Tsapralis, William Blair |govttitle = Seven Syndicate (Imperial Council) |govtoff = |offtitle = |govtoff2 = |offtitle2 = |govtoff3 = |offtitle3 = |formation_date = 21 September 2006 |formation_event = Seven Syndicate |formation_date2 = 27 November 2009 |formation_event2 = The Saligiare Empire |formation_date3 = |formation_event3 = |formation_date4 = |formation_event4 = |formation_date5 = |formation_event5 = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = |national_animal = |area = |population = 17,550,000 |ethnicitylist = |ethnicity = |allies = Nordreich |currency = |gdpyear = |gdp = |gdppercapita = |literacy = |cctld = |drivinglane = |time_zone = |footnotes = |portal = }} This article contains both RP and non-RP information. The Saligiare Empire is a newly formed nation in Southern Europe including most of former Italy, Sicily, Corsica, Sardinia, Malta, and the Spanish Isles. History The events leading to the founding of the Saligiare Empire were set off three years prior with the emergence of the Seven Syndicate; a philosophical organization that grew with popularity in several parts of the world. Influence of the organization brought people from around the world to establish a new nation in former Italy, Corsica, and Sardinia. Once established the new nation was molded into an Empire, headed by a figure by teh name of Mr. Syndga, who was also one of the founders of the Seven Syndicate organization. Under the Emperor is a Council made of seven advisers, forming the Seven Syndicate (Imperial Council). After the government was established Saligiare came out of it's reclusive state and immediately started the expansion of it's borders north into Tuscany and Liguria. Seven Syndicate On September 21, 2006, an Organization named The Saligiare: Seven Syndicate was created and spread it's ideologies through parts of the United States. Months later, there were reports of "VII", "Saligiare", "Syndicate", and other symbols related graffiti on some major government buildings in the United States and United Kingdom. Most kept quiet about their secret Syndicate meetings, and most police agencies looked at the Syndicate as street gangs. In early 2008, nations around the world were stunned when a declaration made by a man dressed in black in Washington State, United States, announced that all members of the Syndicate would make a show of force by marching into the streets of each major city the organization had a following simultaneously. On February 14, 2008, over three hundred thousand people blocked major roadways in the United States, United Kingdom, Germany, France, Italy, and Australia. After the "Valentine March", Governments and the public alike became more interested and aware of the growing Organization. Many Governments recognized it as an official organization, others referred to it as an Anarchist cult. The publicity swelled the Syndicate's numbers to staggering heights. On November 13, 2009, riots engulfed nations around the world. Most of the men creating havoc were dressed in black uniforms, disrupting communication, transportation, and commerce. Industries were ground to a stop, emergency services were overwhelmed, governments were in disarray. Two weeks later, the rioting and havoc ceased on November 27, 2009. Casualties included over 436 rioters, 98 law enforcement personnel, and 245 civilians, and with over 12,782 rioters imprisoned. After order was reestablished, a new government was formed through the chaos and distraction; The Saligiare Empire. The Saligiare Empire After the two week rioting stopped suddenly, The Saligiare Empire announced it's foundation in Southern Europe. The riots around the world was a distraction set by the Syndicate for the hostile take-over of what was Italy. Members around the world migrated to their new Empire bringing with them their trade and skills. Under threat from thousands of Syndicate members around the world, governments released their rioter captives. The Saligiare Empire was quick to set up a strong defense from any would be attackers. Years of planning and hard work earned the Seven Syndicate a home and an eager populace ready to defend her. After Syndicate members left their homes around the world and became new Sali citizens, The Saligiare Empire's borders and outside communication was closed and heavily guarded. In an announcement as the new ruler of The Saligiare Empire, "Mr. Syndga" proposed the Empire's allegiance to the Nordreich Alliance. Thirty days later, The Saligiare was accepted as a full member. Government The government of The Saligiare Empire is a Statist Autocracy, headed by Mr. Syndga. The Empire is Militarily controlled from it's economy to it's internal affairs. Mr. Syndga is the head of the Military, under him are advisers and commanders of all the functions of the Empire. Military All citizens are thoroughly trained in Close-Quarter-Multiple-Combatant-Combat. Rigorous disciplinary training starts for every citizen at the age of 8 and are trained by the age of 13. After which they are trained to fight and are fully trained militarily by age 17. Once fully trained by age 17, they are full members of The Saligiare Militia. Militia members are allowed rights to their own personalized close range weapons such as swords, axes, hammers, etc. Projectile weaponry such as guns are permitted only to the regular military specialized in those weapons, strategies, and tactics. The regular military is carefully chosen by commanders and other military leaders of citizens who demonstrated exceptionally in their regular Militia training. These men and women are the elite of the Empire, handpicked for their skills in warfare. Other, more specialized units are even more carefully chosen for their services, such as navy, air force, or special op. Culture The Saligiare culture is secluded in itself, drowned by nationalistic propaganda and militaristic discipline. All citizens are members of The Saligiare Military. All industries are government controlled and militarily regulated. Jobs are assigned by commanders, and ranks and jobs are earned through merit. For example; if a man assigned to be a farmer exceeds all others in his sector, he can be promoted to head the agriculture division of his sector and oversee other farms. Jobs can be requested, but every citizen will play their role in the nation. There is no education system, except for those chosen for jobs that require it. Since every citizen is armed and practiced in the art of killing, a highly specialized elite military police force armed with guns patrol the cities and guard the borders. The police force is highly specialized in tactics that reduce casualties, if not prevent it, and are renowned for their effectiveness. There has been a move throughout the Empire to bring creativity and more fun into the Empire. In response, Mr. Syndga has allowed two days a week free from work for every person in The Saligiare.